Lessons in Magic
by Aya Diefair
Summary: While teaching her nephew Occlumency, Bellatrix discovers Draco's dirty little secret. Rated M: Incestuous activities abound! Dracotrix, Narco, and implied Blackcest. Take heed & tread carefully, loves.


**Author's Note: **This piece just happened to stem into an idea one afternoon, so I thought; "Why the hell not?" This is my first go dabbling in personal family affairs, so I'm sure it won't be to everyone's tastes. Who knows? Perhaps this is the beginnings of I falling through the rabbit hole...

**Now comes with a tune! -** Thought I'd share the song that helped cook this little number up: _Dirty Little Secret_ by Bullet For My Valentine. Pretty straight forward, if taken at face value only.

-Thank you kindly to mrs. milfoy for betaing.-

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Dirty Little Secret**

"For Merlin's sake will you lay off me a second you crazy witch?"

Draco Malfoy growled through gritted teeth, a hand pressed to his temple as he feebly focused on getting his aunt out of his head. Bellatrix Lestrange reluctantly ceased the assault at her nephew's request. She watched with narrowed eyes as he fell back and caught himself on a nearby chair. The mental exhaustion showed physically on his features.

"Aww, does poor little Drakey have a headache?" Bellatrix mocked, "Well, tough. You are doing terribly. Such a weak mind it's impossible to know if you've even improved. In fact, I'm pretty sure you've worsened." She turned quickly, taking a few steps away while he regained his balance.

Draco scoffed, shooting a glare at her retreating back. _'How am I supposed to learn what to do when you didn't tell me shite on how to do it?'_

"Come on now. I do not have all day to waste on you." Bellatrix made a half-turn in the center of the drawing room, glaring in Draco's direction. The cold demeanor in her tone reflected on her face.

"Just give me a bleedin' moment." Draco snapped back, collapsing in the wing backed chair nearby so he could gather his wits. She was being ruthless in this Occlumency session and he felt like his skull was going to split open at any moment. It hadn't even been an hour.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Demanding today, aren't we?" She snarled, "You won't learn anything lounging about crying and moaning all day." A daggering glare was directed at Draco when he made no indication of moving. Draco returned the glower, not wanting to face the brutal mental invasion she wished to resume just yet. Here he thought a select few teachers at Hogwarts were bad at their job, Bellatrix had topped them and taken the prize.

Letting out a huff of annoyance, the witch used it to blow a wild dark curl from her face. "You've become quite the sissy." She snapped. Turning on a heel, Bellatrix sauntered over to the table nearby that was pushed aside to allow extra space in the already large room. Draco sat back in the chair, letting out a sigh of quiet victory. Dropping his head in his hands, he gently pressed his palms against his eye sockets, feeling the dull headache start to thrum behind them. Pale fingers entwined with blond hair.

A week at these sessions and Draco was no closer in stopping his aunt's constant probing. He wasn't sure if he would master such an advanced skill before term started in two months' time. The mere thought of failure sent a shudder down the young wizard's spine. The Dark Lord required him to learn Occlumency as part of the details to his task, not wanting to risk anyone finding out about the mission via Legilimency. _'If I fail…'_

Shaking his head, he decided it unwise to think of what would happen to him – or worse, his mother. Though the fears of the "what if?" still lingered in the depths of his mind, behind lock and key.

Draco slid a hand over a temple while the other went to rest on the arm of the chair, gently rubbing the tender flesh there in an attempt to ease some of the oncoming ache. He looked over at Bellatrix while he did this. She leaned casually against the table inspecting her cracked and broken nails, the other placed palm down on the table, wand beneath it. Fingernails tapped loudly in an irritating rhythm on the dark oak table, clearly intending to aggravate the blond while she waited.

Glancing up and down her figure, he raised a pale brow at what he saw. _'Wonder what dead body she pulled that off of.'_

A thin strap lazily hung off a shoulder, though it didn't hinder the bodice's position – the laces on the back held it snuggly in place. Breasts were pushed up and together, hardly being concealed beneath dark fabric. Her arms left bare. The overskirts material of cloth and tulle looked shredded into various lengths. Its length barely touched the floor whereas the front ended just past the knees – the underskirt barely covered to mid-thigh. All in black to reflect her twisted soul. Draco found Bellatrix's outfit slightly unusual to her normal tastes, yet he also found it strangely alluring.

As he continued to examine the dark witch's appearance, Draco started to notice features that matched his mother's. The unfortunate sign they are indeed related. Bellatrix's cheek bones, although more sharpened than Narcissa's, still held resemblance to her little sister's pretty face. They both had long, elegant necks and shoulders. He also couldn't help but notice his aunt possessed the same curved hips and long legs as his mother, though he liked how Narcissa's seemed more toned. It was difficult to judge with Bellatrix's tall lace-up boots in the way.

She looked his way suddenly and Draco dropped his gaze, lazily continuing the small circles on his temple. Peeking through slit fingers, he took her in further. The more he noticed his mother's resemblances in Bellatrix the better she appeared, it seemed. Though she was nowhere near as attractive as his mother - in his opinion. Perhaps if she lost some of the sadistic mindset he would probably even go so far to think his aunt attractive.

_'Too bad her insane personality is a major turn off… I wonder if she likes it rough.' _Draco looked to the wall with a twitch of his lip, unsure of where his thoughts were going.

A few moments had passed of him simply staring at the faded royal purple wallpaper, attempting to shake the strange thoughts of his aunt away. Draco decided to risk yet another glance at Bellatrix, catching her picking at her rotting teeth with a thumbnail. He cringed at the sight before dropping his gaze to a more appealing view – her waistline. The way her hip was popped out, allowing a little thigh to peek through the ragged skirt, was tantalizing. It was almost erotic. He felt his cock twitch and he stood abruptly, not wishing to sink too deeply into such warped desires. The sudden movement caught Bellatrix's attention.

"Done pouting?" She asked with mock sweetness, resting her hand on her hip as her eyes bore into the young wizard across the room.

_'Shite,'_ Draco inwardly groaned, somehow forgetting he was doing Occlumency lessons. _'I sat here and let myself fantasize about... about her.'_

He bit down on his tongue, if he didn't have a good reason to keep his aunt out of his head before, he sure had one now. He couldn't fathom the field day Bellatrix would have if she learned of his more recent outlandish yet enticing daydreaming.

"I wasn't pouting." Draco spat, rolling his shoulders before walking a few paces toward Bellatrix. A hand pulled at a button on his sleeve in discrete nervousness.

She watched him with a bored look on her face before deciding to finish closing the distance. Draco watched how seductively she used a hip to push her of the edge of the table, not taking notice of the scratching noise her nails made as they dragged off it. Gripping her wand as it rolled to the edge. Bellatrix leisurely walked over to her nephew, observing him carefully as his eyes scanned over her. Draco was so caught up watching how she swayed he almost didn't catch his slackened jaw from dropping open, captivated by the witch in front of him.

Sensing her eyes on him, he fixed his gaze to her dark eyes. Bellatrix gave him a sly smirk; aware Draco had been ogling her the whole time. He hadn't made much of an effort to hide his blatant staring. She acted oblivious for the time being, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Ready?" She raised her wand and said the incantation without waiting for a response, delving back into the young wizard's mind.

_'Such a bore. He possesses a typical boy's thoughts. Predictable, mundane, and simple minded prat.'_ Bellatrix thought as she rifled through Draco's thoughts and memories she'd seen previously. Draco was resisting her, however; feeling him fighting back exceptionally harder and more effectively than earlier. This peaked her interest.

Lowering her wand, she broke the connection as she looked at Draco with a playful, almost knowing smile. "You're putting up quite a fight. I wonder why?" She purred, pretending to ponder it over with a finger tap to her cheek.

Draco struggled to remain standing; the strength of her Legilimens was nauseating and psychologically taxing. His headache amplified, causing him to flinch. He looked up at Bellatrix only to be caught in her trap, finding himself staring as she moved her tongue slowly across her upper lip. Attempting to clear his mind of anything at that point was futile – the evidence grew steadily in his trousers as a result. All he could do now was attempt to steer her away from such scandalous thoughts.

_'For all that is sacred in Aphrodite's name, is it alright to be sexually attracted to your sick, deranged aunt?'_ Draco unfortunately didn't have a defense when it came to such thoughts, participating in several releases into discarded clothing while fantasizing of his mother ever since he discovered her in a compromising position not long ago.

"What are you hiding, dear nephew?" Bellatrix asked with sadistic amusement. With a flick of her wand she was inside the folds of his mind once more, eager to find whatever her nephew was desperately trying to keep to himself.

Draco struggled to veer her away from the area of his mind she invaded. So far he was succeeding. If only he could resist just a little more. Bellatrix shifted to stand mere centimeters from him; he could feel her breasts gently brush against his sternum. His mental wall shattered.

She won.

"Oh, what is this?" Bellatrix whispered in Draco's ear as she pulled his many fantasies to the front of his mind to relive. The one that she lingered upon – unfortunately for him – was something he had witnessed some three weeks ago.

_The door to Narcissa's bedchambers was barely cracked open. Draco heard a moan as he innocently passed by, stopping him in his tracks. Spying through the crack, he saw Narcissa lying naked on her bed. Legs spread, back arched as she slowly parted the pink folds between her thighs. The way she started to thrust against her exploring fingers and mewled out various incoherent words had Draco instantly aroused. Crouching nearby the door in hopes to not be noticed, he loosened his trousers and belt quickly and grasped his hardening cock. Giving another quick look through the door's crack to time his pumping with her thrusts, he stifled a weak groan moments later while finding his release at his mother's loud whimpering gasp of breath. He was sure that was a sign she had found her blissful release as well._

"Ahh, yes. I remember that night well." The witch ceased the spell, giving Draco a little push to place distance between them. His face flushed before registering what was said.

"Wh-what?"

Bellatrix let out a snicker, circling him like prey. She continued as if Draco had said nothing. "She gets so worked up over petty things. I couldn't just sit there and know she was sulking over her pathetic husband's failures. She definitely needed that evening." Placing a finger to her lips, she gave it a nibble while recalling the night. Untainted delight flashed across her features, yet it was gone before the blond took notice. Draco looked to her, genuinely confused at this point.

"Mmm. I always found Cissy quite exquisite. She really is a talented witch," – a slow smile crept across her face as she rolled her head to look Draco's way – "If you know what I mean."

Draco swallowed a lump in his throat, continuing to hold a brief expression of puzzlement as he decoded Bellatrix's statement. Once realization graced his features, his erection further swelled on its own accord, words escaping him.

"You weren't the only one enjoying your mother that evening. Fortunately for me, I had front row seats. Just so you know, the show only had begun." Bellatrix let out a bout of laughter, reveling in her nephew's reaction of pure shock. Draco's mouth fell open, dumbfounded. Eyes dilated from excitement, he turned away from the witch in an attempt to conceal his growing cock which his trousers now distinctly outlined.

'_I don't remember seeing or hearing her in there. Though I rushed off shortly after…' _He grimaced, finding the new knowledge of his aunt's presence that night disturbing – or exciting. He couldn't tell what he felt or thought anymore – other than horny.

Bellatrix sensed his arousal. A wicked smile formed. She slowly advanced on him. Stopping directly behind the blond, the witch leaned into him, purposely letting her breasts press against his back as she whispered in his ear.

"Your dirty little thoughts don't stop there." Her breath was hot on his neck, sending the flesh there into raised chills as it cooled. He exhaled sharply, not wanting to believe he was getting turned on by her ministrations.

A long, thin fingered hand slid up Draco's forearm to his bicep. The trail tingled from his heightened senses; it took all his concentration to not shiver in pleasure or let a ragged gasp escape his lips.

Not even a heartbeat was made before Bellatrix grabbed his arm and yanked him around to face her, causing Draco to stumble and fall to his knees. Fingers digging into his shoulder, he found himself staring into a pair of fierce dark eyes that belonged to his aunt. Involuntarily, he let out a shudder at the feeling she was piercing his very soul. It was over faster than a blink of an eye. What even happened, he wasn't certain.

Draco felt himself get shoved ungracefully to the floor, the hand freeing his shoulder at some point.

"What in Hades' bloody name –" Draco stammered in protest yet Bellatrix dropped to a knee beside him, pressing a boney finger hard against his lips. Effectively silencing him as his annoyance dissipated.

"_Shhh..._"

She whispered with a hiss, leaning in so close to his face he could feel her breath on his cheek. Unable to physically retreat from her, Draco attempted to turn his head away. A rough hand grabbed his chin, holding him still.

He blinked, averted his eyes. With a rough escape plan in mind, Draco quickly jerked his body to the right away from his aunt. She was faster. Throwing a leg over his waist Bellatrix clamped her hand around a wrist, wrenching it against her leg. His other arm became crushed against his side, her knee stabbing into elbow. Draco was pinned. The situation sent a surge of unsure exhilaration through him.

"Much better," Bellatrix purred, leaning down so her lips were near his ear. Draco dared a glimpse of her cream-colored breasts pressed against his sternum. "So, you wish to know how I like to fuck, eh? Let's see how you fair, then." She hissed wickedly. Shifting her hips so her groin rested over his, a groan escaped him as her cunt rubbed against his concealed cock.

'_Eager already.'_ Bellatrix thought with a roll of her eyes. _'Typical inexperienced boy.'_ A convenience she wasn't wearing any knickers that day, she decided she would toy with her nephew regardless.

"Oh, _fuck_." Draco hissed between teeth, closing his eyes as the sensation was unnervingly fantastic yet uncomfortable. He quickly grew frustrated on how restraining his trousers suddenly became.

Bellatrix leaned forward, flicking her tongue at his earlobe. Nipped at it. The actions sent a shiver down Draco's spine so that he found himself pushing his hips against hers in response. Her breaths moistened the skin on his jawline, leaving goosebumps behind. Discarding her wand nearby, Bellatrix shifted slightly to slip the now free hand between them, easily undoing his trousers since no belt interfered. Sliding her hand down his hip to thigh – pushing clothing down as she did so – she quickly slipped it between his legs, firmly grasping his cock as it became free. Draco's body shuddered at the contact, breathing became erratic.

"You're well equipped, unlike a couple wizards I know." She snickered, stroking his length a few times. Draco involuntarily gasped.

Resting her cunt against his shaft, Bellatrix rubbed the pad of her thumb against the tip, spreading the fluids. The warm contact of her naked core startled Draco, his body jolted in response to the new sensation.

Bellatrix lifted her hips, allowing her strokes to become quick pumps. Utilizing her fluids left behind as an aid. Draco's breathing hitched in his throat, eyes rolled back. Finding a hand somehow free, he firmly grabbed onto her leg, short manicured nails dug into flesh. Bellatrix licked her lips in satisfaction as she watched her nephew squirm beneath her, knowing he was already close.

"Deargods..." he groaned, clenching his eyes shut as he felt his bollocks start to quiver. Bellatrix moved off her nephew quickly before finishing him. Before Draco knew it he was seeing stars behind eyelids. He rolled to his side as his seed pooled on the marble flooring beside him.

Bellatrix was on her feet; flicking the hand she used to rid it of leftover fluids. "Well that was fun."

Draco rolled to his back after tucking himself in a moment later, sweat plastered fringe clung onto his forehead. His mind raced through what just happened. Bellatrix leaned into his view; a frown pulled at her lips. "Too bad we couldn't have a proper fuck, nephew. Though I am flattered, you clearly can't handle me yet. Get a proper shag – or six – under your belt and then we'll talk." Bellatrix teased with a cackle. The laughter progressed, echoing across the room as she waltzed around the area.

Draco let out a growl, pushing himself off the floor onto shaky legs. Making a face at the mess he left behind, he adjusted himself before tucking in his shirt properly.

Bellatrix threw an arm over his shoulders, pulled him to her. "I bet dear ol' mummy would be delighted giving lessons to her wanting mama's boy." She tilted her head toward his ear. "Shall we ask her?" She breathed out in a whisper. Draco swallowed, words stuck in his throat. Still recovering from their little moment.

"Oh sweet Cissy!" A hoarse voice shrilled loudly through the corridor, jolting Draco from his thoughts. Eyes widening at Bellatrix's lack of presence, he scrambled to the end table to collect his wand, flourishing it at the floor to vanish the mess before bolting after his deranged aunt. Bellatrix took the stairs two at a time, pausing to look his way once he caught up, releasing a cackle before vanishing at the top of the stairs. "I've got something juicy to ask of you!"


End file.
